


Three's a Charm

by diablotine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diablotine/pseuds/diablotine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=15452279#t15452279">hobbit-kink</a>: Kili and Ori spitroasting Fili</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are the devil; this one's from 3 by Britney Spears

Fili wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done that had made Kili and Ori particularly aroused that day, but he couldn’t say he was unhappy with the results. Not when he was jumped upon as soon as he entered their chambers, Kili tearing at his clothing while Ori latched onto his neck, sucking red marks into the skin there.

It was Fili who ended up pointing out the bed was right there, and that taking advantage of it would be a good thing. Kili looked up from where he’d been licking Fili’s hip and smirked.

“Someone’s rather impatient.” He stood up anyways and took Fili’s hand, leading him over to the bed, Ori still wrapped around Fili.

Fili rolled his eyes at the pair, but let himself be pushed down onto the bed.

Ori settled on top of Fili’s hips and leaned down to capture Fili’s mouth in a kiss.

Kili pressed a kiss to Ori's neck before stripping and grabbing some oil. He passed it over to Ori, who had finally detached himself from Fili's mouth and was tugging playfully at his mustache braids.

"Clearly you two have already planned this," Fili gasped as Ori's fingers teased his entrance and Kili wrapped a hand around Fili's cock.

"Well we had to do something to occupy our time while you were with Thorin," Ori said, finally slipping a finger inside Fili.

Fili ground down on that finger, wanting another inside of him. He growled when Ori pulled his finger out and his lovers laughed at him.

Kili patted Fili on the hip. "On your hands and knees, brother."

Fili lifted an eyebrow at Ori, who was still sitting astride him. Laughing, Kili tackled Ori off of Fili and onto the bed, capturing his mouth in a kiss that was more laughter than anything. Kili sprawled over him, one hand reaching down to push Ori’s breeches out of the way so he could tease his cock.

A loud moan broke the pair apart and they looked over to see Fili on his knees, face down on the bed, three of his own fingers stretching himself. For a moment the pair just watched Fili fuck himself, a red flush working its way down his body, teeth biting at his lower lip to try and hold back his sounds  of pleasure.

He always did try to stay quiet, though it never lasted for long when Kili and Ori focused on him. And he wasn’t above using their desire to hear him make noise to get what he wanted from them.

Fili nudged his fingers inside of him a little further, unable to bite back the frustrated noise at not being able to reach his prostate on his own. Instead, he pulled his fingers out and turned over, stroking his cock as he raised his eyebrow at his lovers, daring them to do better.

Kili was never one to back down from a challenge and he nodded at Ori, the pair quickly getting off the bed to strip and all the while Fili’s eyes were locked on them, his hand moving faster as more skin was revealed.

The contrast in his lovers’ bodies always delighted Fili. Kili’s body would always be familiar to him, he’d seen it enough growing up, and they shared the same warrior’s bearing. But Ori. While he was still sturdy enough for a dwarf, he’d never been one to train extensively with weapons, preferring his books, and the layer of softness around his middle was a delight for Fili. And watching the pair of them together, whether it was during sex or when they were sleeping entwined, gave Fili such a thrill, knowing they were both his and he was theirs.

It was Ori who rolled Fili back onto his hands and knees and took over stretching him; his dexterous fingers teasing around the spot Fili wanted them most, while Kili stroked Fili’s hair before using it to tilt Fili’s head to the side so he could bite a mark into his neck. Fili choked out a moan, not sure whether to press forward towards Kili or back onto Ori’s fingers.

“You make the sweetest noises,” Kili said after Ori had finally pressed hard against Fili’s prostate and the blond dwarf had let out a startled yell. He patted Fili on the cheek before moving so that his cock was nudging at Fili’s mouth.

Fili opened his mouth expectantly, but was surprised when Ori pulled out his fingers and pushed partially into Fili’s body without warning. He grunted, and fell to his elbows, pushing back into Ori so that he was filled with all of Ori’s cock without being teased.

Ori grinned at Kili over Fili’s head and leaned down to help Fili back onto his hands. Kili pressed a quick and dirty kiss to Ori’s mouth before letting the other dwarf lean back to watch Fili’s body clench around his cock, still adjusting to the swift entry.

When Fili looked back up at him, eyes sparkling and tongue darting out to wet his lips, Kili pressed his cock into Fili’s mouth, moaning at the wet heat surrounding his prick.

Fili sucked gently at the tip of Kili’s cock while deliberately tightening his muscles around Ori’s, drawing twin grunts of pleasure from his lovers.

It was at Ori’s first shaky thrust that Fili really started working on Kili’s cock, taking in as much as he could without choking himself. Gentle scrapes of teeth on his cock had Kili fisting Fili’s hair.

Ori watched the pair, trying to time his thrusts so that Fili wouldn’t choke. He ran his hands over the expanse of skin in front of him, scratching almost hard enough to draw blood, which had Fili drooling around Kili’s cock.

Anything his lovers did to mark him had Fili ready to burst, and the dual sensations of his hair being pulled and Ori’s fingernails digging into his skin had him ready to come, nevermind the fact that both of them were inside of him as well.

If it weren’t for Ori’s fingers wrapping tightly around the base of Fili’s cock when he felt Fili’s ass clench around his prick, then Fili would have come entirely too soon after they’d started for his lovers’ liking. Kili pulled out of Fili’s mouth, leaning down to press a kiss to his reddened lips, and maneuvered himself so that he was laying underneath Fili, his breath hot on Fili’s cock as he started to speak.

“I thought you were the one with stamina, brother. And here you are ready to shoot off like you’ve never done this before,” Kili said fondly, stroking Fili’s hip where Ori was gripping it. He reached down and dragged his cock along Fili’s lips.

Fili took the hint and went down on his elbows so he could use a hand to aid him in sucking Kili’s prick. He wasn’t surprised to feel Kili’s mouth on his own cock, but he still jerked his hips forward into that inviting warmth. Before he wrapped his lips around Kili he gave a sharp nip to his brother’s hip in retaliation for his words. Kili just hummed around his cock.

Ori had stopped thrusting while Kili had situated himself, but now that the brothers were settled, he began moving his hips again, trying not to buck into Fili so hard that he’d choke Kili. He loosened his grip on Fili’s hip to twine his fingers with Kili’s and squeezed them. Pushing Fili’s hair out of the way with his free hand, Ori leaned down and bit hard where Fili’s neck met his shoulder, giving him a twin to the mark Kili had made earlier.

Fili wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold on if Ori and Kili were going to persist in doing all the things that made him come undone. He suspected that was their plan.

Rather than let them get their way, Fili set about doing everything he could to make at least one of them come first.

He pulled off of Kili’s cock and angled his head so that he could lick at Kili’s entrance, tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue before pressing inwards.

Kili’s hips stuttered and he let Fili’s cock fall out of his mouth so he could moan. He pressed a sloppy kiss to Fili’s stomach before tilting his hips to try and get more. His untangled his hand from Ori’s to reach down and try to get a good grip on Fili’s hair.

Fili just laughed and continued to lick at his hole, all the while deliberately clenching around Ori’s cock. He met all of Ori’s thrusts with a roll of his hips, grunting as they grew less and less controlled.

Pressing a kiss to Kili’s hole, Fili pulled back to take his shaft into his mouth again, almost choking as Kili started coming. Quickly pulling off, Fili found his face covered in come and he just laughed, though that was cut off as Kili started stroking his cock roughly in retaliation.

Fili came with a gasp, collapsing onto Kili, though Ori’s grip on his hips kept him from completely smothering his brother. It only took Ori a few more thrusts before he was spilling into Fili, his hands tightening around Fili’s hips.

Always the considerate one, Ori pulled out gently and rolled Fili off of Kili. He leaned down and licked some of Kili’s come off of Fili’s cheek before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You look absolutely debauched.”

Fili just smirked and kicked at Kili’s head. “At least I didn’t come first. It would appear someone else lacks stamina.”

Ori rolled his eyes as Kili sat up and glared at Fili before pouncing on him. He wiped himself off with one of the blankets, idly wondering about tying them up during sex so that the post-coital wrestling could be avoided until Ori freed them. Or tired them out so thoroughly they’d forget the whole thing.

The idea had merit.

 


End file.
